Litho
OH SHIT WAT UP, more commonly known as''' HERE COME DAT BOI', was the former protagonist of Audience and Temper, Temper!. Appearance '''Litho' is a white and light yellow canine with blonde hair and light blue eyes, he is seen wearing a cloth cape with a light blue gemstone on it. Litho lost one of his hind legs when he was in an unknown forest in Audience do to the hind leg coming off from unknown reasons. All tried to "fix" him which would lead to Litho's curse. He tried to run away from the curse that All put on him. Personality Litho loves gems and gold, stealing whatever he can get his hands on, which lead to him getting cursed by All during one of his raids on a mountain. Background A resident of the Quasar Kingdom, Litho is a thief that takes up residence in a den located in the Aspen Forest. Plot Audience He has a missing leg. In the nightmare, after turning to stone from a curse cast by the character All, was awakened from the nightmare by his sister, Rags. He is unable to be hypnotized by Showtime, a side effect of the curse. Abilities Due to his curse, he turns to stone whenever moonlight touches his fur. This is seen in Litho's dream and was going to be a plot point in later episodes. It is apparent that Litho's gems have some sort of magical power, as Mingu claimed Litho destroyed his home with them. Trivia * When Litho was young he used to go by the name Free. This concept was changed later and Free became Litho's brother instead. * Litho's full name is "Lithosphere". This was revealed in the voice casting for Please in which she referred to Litho as "Lithosphere'' when asking to hang out with him. * The blue gem Litho is seen wearing is the very thing keeping him alive. If he goes three days without it, he remains stone forever. * LupisVulpes/MeritFerret has stated that Litho has a love interest other than Please, it was never revealed who this character was and is assumed to be Sync or Ash Bone. * Litho was voiced by 911ape on YouTube for the Audience pilot. * On Litho's original reference it was said he lost his leg when a hunter shot his leg when he was in his stone form. The hunter mistook him for a wolf but when he saw he was stone he thought he was just a statue. * Litho has had two designs over the years. The new design being what you see in Audience and the old design can be found in the gallery below. *It is unknown if he is the eldest of the siblings or Free is. *Due to not having the rights to All, Litho is planned to be cursed by Mortis instead, in the comic series CASCADE. *His leg is kept as a trophy by Mortis. Quotes "(To Rags) Maybe he's messing with King Oxy, go check the Quasar Kingdom." - Litho "Showtime! Make them stop! All of the Darkkies are insane!" - Litho "Hello? Im injured Please anyone!" - 'Litho' Gallery Litho-AudienceIntro.png|Litho in the Audience intro. Litho by lupisvulpes-d5pha0i.png|Litho's old design Litho.png|Litho's current design Tumblr mwdhkblBGk1siz4qdo1 1280.png Litho and please by lupisvulpes d7c64zp by signed with a star-da49j0q.png|Litho and Please Screen Shot 2016-10-03 at 11.24.51 PM.png|Litho and Rags when they were young Gif audience.gif|Litho and AshBone in Audiences opening lupis gif6.gif litho.gif|An animation from Audience when Litho had his old design lupis gif 6.gif tumblr_n3l2rzDZay1siz4qdo1_1280.png tumblr_n8mhv3i5Nr1siz4qdo1_1280.gif Showtime and litho.gif|Litho and Showtime litho_walk_cycle_by_lupisvulpes-d6pi24n.gif not_quite_right_by_lupisvulpes-d6dmhgr.png tumblr_mzw36eI6IF1siz4qdo2_1280.png tumblr_n7yl71ExsC1siz4qdo1_250.png Tumblr n1v5uymYuo1siz4qdo1 1280.png Category:Characters Category:Cascade Category:Audience Category:Temper! Temper!